The Originals:Nathaniel Mikaelson
by MichaelTheBeast
Summary: This is an AU story about The youngest Original Nathaniel Mikaelson and who he is. How his life as been before and after becoming a vampire. He is an OC character and how he as changed the life's of his siblings, especially Niklaus.
1. Chapter 1

**We know the story of the originals but what if they had a little brother named Nathaniel. This will take place during season 3 of the vampire diaries and will be going to season 1 of the originals. Nathaniel won't be paired up with anyone until the originals unless I change my mind. He is probably the most caring and loving of the originals but there are times when he can be the most darkest and evil, depends on the situatuion. Like Elijah there isn't anything he wouldn't do for family. Now enough of this lets get on with the story!**

"Come on Esther, just a few more pushes" a woman who is helping deliver her baby says. Mikael is there waiting impatiently for his son to be born. Little Rebekah comes in "father is my little brother here yet" she asks innocently. Mikael looks at her and can't help the proud smile that broadens his face "almost my little Rebekah" he tells hers. "Ahh" they hear Esther yell than followed by sounds of a babies cry. "Congratulations a baby boy" the woman says handing her the child. Esther looks at him crying tears of joy and looks at Mikael "what shall we name him?" She asks him. Mikael steps up to her and takes the baby in his hands "Nathaniel, his name is Nathaniel" he says smiling. He then walks out to the center place "boys come look at your little brother" Mikael says. They all look at him and klaus is the one that asks "what's his name?" He asks. Mikael looks at him then to all of them "his name is little Nathaniel Mikaelson" he says it proudly.

10 year old Nathaniel is following his big brother Niklaus across the woods. "Niklaus when is father coming back?" He asks innocently. Klaus looks at his brother and is the only one that doesn't know how Mikael treats him. "I don't know little Nathaniel" he says and is amused when he makes a face "I'm not little" he hears him grumble and klaus can't help but laugh and throws an arm around him "but of course your not little boy" he says smirking. Nathaniel looks at him and just smiles and then hugs him "I love you brother always and forever" he says. He doesn't see klaus's face when he said that, the unshed tears there making a silent promise that he would protect his little brother from anything that dares hurt him.

A 12 year old Nathaniel is being shown how to hunt by his father. "Alright Nathaniel take the bow pull back the string aim and release" Mikael tells him. Nathaniel looks at the bowin his hands and nods. He steps up and does as instructed he looks at the deer and takes aim, he breathes in and out then releases. Mikael can only smile proudly as he watches his son follow his instructions and hit the deer right on. "I did it! I did it!" Nathaniel exclaims. Mikael looks at him smiling "you sure did my son you sure did" he says. Mikael then starts telling him stories of Vikings and Nathaniel hangs on to every word.

Elijah is now 24 years old as of today and still hasn't told Tatia how he feels about her. "Oh oh looks little you my dear brother are so deep in love you don't know what to do" he turns to find Nathaniel smirking at him. Elijah just smiles "oh shut it, Nathaniel" he says good heartdly. Nathaniel pretends to be hurt "why dear brother you have a very dirty mouth just don't let mother hear you talking like that" Nathaniel says still smiling. He takes a seat next to him "so why don't you go and tell her how you feel, it's obvious she likes you right back" Nathaniel asks serious now. "She is with Niklaus" Elijah says. "Now that my brother is just an excuse and I don't think klaus loves her, likes her yes but not love" he says. Elijah turns to him "only 18 years of life and you know so much about love" he says amused. "Oh shove it" Nathaniel says laughing, Elijah joining soon after. He made a promise to always protect his little brother no matter what.

Rebekah is 22 and the man she likes is in love with someone else which is why she is alone in the woods crying. She hears movement and looks up to see her little brother Nathaniel. He doesn't say anything just sits next to her and puts an arm around her and she leans into him and just buried her head on his chest and cries more. "Shh it's okay Rebekah, everything will be okay" he tries soothing her. "How will anything be okay" she chokes out. Nathaniel takes her face and make her look at him, he smiles "because it's me and you against the world always and forever" he says. Rebekah can't help but smile sadly at him "now there's that smile I wanted to see" he says laughing a little and Rebekah joins him. Then it gets silent "hey it's his lost okay, if he doesn't see what a wonderful woman you are he isn't worth it" he says and Rebekah looks at him "really?" She whispers out. "Of course I am never wrong" he says cockily. "Oh shut it" Rebekah say and laughs with him and hugs him "thank you brother" she tells him. "Hey what's family for" he says smiling.

On the night of full moon one night Niklaus takes his brother henrick, the youngest at only 9 years of age, to see the wolves turn. That night is the night that the life's of the mikaelsons change forever. Henrick died which made Mikael demand Esther to turn to the dark arts and make them all immortal so they can fight the beasts. Klaus' true parentage came out which made him half wolf a hybrid. Nathaniel tried to stop Mikael and Esther from putting the curse on him but Mikael snapped his neck. Once he woke his mother was dead and father no where to be seen. The siblings (Rebekah, Niklaus,Elijah,and Nathaniel) were gathered together around their mothers grave vowing together 'Always and forever'. This began the life of the first vampires in the world.

1000 years later

After a thousand years of life Niklaus will be able to break his curse. But Nathaniel isn't so happy were the doppelgänger resides, which is the village they were created in Mystic Falls. He made a promise to klaus to always be by his side and help him break the curse and now the time has come. Hopefully after this he would undagger his siblings, after all he does miss his family. Mystic falls has just gotten a lot more dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathaniel is in England right now and has just gotten word that his brother has broken the curse and has caused some problems in Mystic Falls which really doesn't surprise him one bit if he were to be honest. He would have gone but he really didn't see the point when it seems his brother has been able to create his beloved hybrids. But one text had changed all of that. 'Mikael is dead' he read shocked that Niklaus was able to beat their father.

Now he finds himself in Mystic Falls, he was no stranger to this place as this was where the original family of vampires were created. He walks around taking everything in before stepping into a bar full of teens and adults. He was about to just walk out when he sees his beloved sister, someone he hasn't seen for 90 years and hears their conversation. He sees the girl there looking just like Tatia. "Do you girls think Matt would like to come to the ball with me?" she asks and Nathaniel can see that these girls do not like his dear sister.

So not only she un daggered but it seems his whole family is back including his dreadful mother. He knows that she is alive for a different reason as she has never liked what she had created. She believes that they are all abominations and monsters to this world. So it looks like he is attending a ball.

At the Mikaelson home all the guests have arrived and the family are hoping everyone has a great time when a security guard comes in. "Uh excuse me but there is someone here saying that they are family" he says to the shocked family and the little gang of Mystic Falls. The door open and a man at the age of 18 walks in and looks around before looking at the stairway "well now why wasn't I invited to this extravagant event?" he asks mock hurt.

Everyone is quite until Rebekah squeals and runs down the steps and Nathaniel just smiles as she launches herself towards him hugging her tight. Esther just looks at everyone and just says "ladies and gentlemen my youngest son Nathaniel Mikaelson". While hugging his sister Nathaniel can see the little Scooby gang looking at him in shock.

Nathaniel can sense that his mother is up to something because of the way that she is staring at him. His brothers look at him shocked that he was there. After a few seconds everything goes back to normal and the ball continues on. Nathaniel is on the side talking to Rebekah when he sees that she keeps staring at the busboy from the bar. "So you like him?" he asks hers. Rebekah smile a little and Nathaniel knows all about that smile as he's seen it so many times.

After the dance begins and Nathaniel decides to go alone towards the youngest Salvatore and the doppelganger. He stays hidden and can hear them making a plan so Elena can see his mother. So Nathaniel being a little stronger than his family y with his mind powers probes Elena's mind for a little information. He does not like at all what he is seeing and he knows he will have to confront her later.

He finds Elijah trying to eavesdrop into the meeting between his mother and Elena. "can you hear anything?" Nathaniel asks as he can't hear a damn thing. Elijah turns to see his little brother there in shock until he shakes his head no. "I feel mother is planning something?" Elijah answers him. Nathaniel just shakes his head "yeah she came back to the living so she can just embrace her dreaded creations" he tells him sarcastically. Elijah just chuckles happy to see his brother again.

"Let's go back to the party, I will speak with Elena later" Elijah says to his brother who just nods and follows him back downstairs. Nathaniel then sees a beautiful African American girl which he can easily guess is the Bennett witch. He decides to introduce himself. While walking towards her he can tell she senses him as she turns around to face him "Hello love" Nathaniel says. To his surprise she starts laughing in his face and he can't help the anger that passes through him. "So did you think you can come over here and try your little sweet talk on me" she asks with a raised brow.

Nathaniel just chuckles at that "not many can resist it" he tells her in honesty. She just rolls her eyes at him. "But I must say you do look absolutely gorgeous" he says pausing "but then again all the Bennett witches seem to have that trait" he tells her much to her shock. He smirks when she blushes a little until a blonde comes over to them "well hello I don't think we've been properly introduced" she says a little too sweetly for his taste.

"Yeah because telling you who I am is on top of my to do list" Nathaniel replies sarcastically. He can see Bonnie try to stifle her chuckle while the blonde looks bemused at his sarcasm. He sighs "I'm Nathaniel Mikaelson, it's not like you didn't already know" he tells her. They both look at him and he was about to ask Bonnie to dance when his mother clangs a glass of champagne to get every ones' attention. "Excuse me" Nathaniel tells the girls making his way towards his family while also picking up a glass on the way.

Nathaniel just ignores everything his mother is saying believing its just bullshit. He then drinks from the glass after she finishes her speech as do his siblings. What he doesn't see is Elena watching him and his siblings all drinking the champagne feeling guilty that she pretty much signed all their death warrants.

Nathaniel has no idea just how crazy his and the world of his siblings is about to become.


End file.
